Meet the Parrs
by s.t.s.t
Summary: Bob and Helen Parr have decided to adopt some kids. Who? None other than the unfortunate Baudelaires, Violet, Klaus and Sunny! What happens when Count Olaf tries to get them again? Read and find out!
1. Welcome, Baudelaires!

Hi, i'm sorry you guys that this took so long, I had it written down a long time ago, but i just couldn't decide witch section I wanted to put it in! So finally I got smart and thought, well, i guess majority rules! Thanks for your opinions, guys! So here goes!

Btw, is fakely a word?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome, Baudelaires!**

"Your father and I have an announcement to make." Helen Parr said one day. "we're adopting some kids!"

"We are?" Bob said, confused.

"Just play along." Helen whispered, "Besides, don't you remember?"

"Oh, right, we are!" Bob said, very fakely.

"BOOOO!" Dash said.

"Yay." Violet said not looking so enthusiastic.

"Galoopa!" Jack-Jack said, clapping his hands together.

"Don't you want some more siblings?" Helen asked. "Besides, there's something special about the eldest girl."

"What?" Violet asked.

"You'll see, when they get here in HOLY CRAP, we have 5 minutes!"

"Don't worry," Dash said evily, "I know EXACTLY what I"m gonna say. Hello, I'm Dash, this is Mom and Dad, and this is my baby brother Jack-Jack! Welcome! OH, by the way, this is my idiotic sister Violet. Please forgive her, she has mental disabilities."

"Twerp!" Violet mumbled.

"Dashiell Robert Parr," Helen started, "If you say that-"

DING-DONG! The doorbell rang. Helen ran to the door, but Dash beat her to it (no, DUH).

"Hello, I'm Dash, this is Mom and Dad, and this is my baby brother Jack-Jack! Welcome! OH, by the way, this is my idiotic sister Violet. Please forgive her, she has mental disabilities." He said this all very quickly.

Helen glared at him then smiled at the Baudelaires.

"Hello. I'm Helen Parr, you can call me Helen. This is my husband Bob, my daughter Violet, my son Jack-Jack and my, er ENTHUSIASTIC son Dash. Welcome!" She gave Dash a "we're gonna talk about this later young man" look.

Now looking at her three new children, she saw three thin, not so well fed children who seemed to have forgotten how to smile. They all had a sort of sad looking face, especially the eldest girl.

"Hello Mrs. Parr-"

"Helen."

"Helen. Thank you for adopting us. My name is Violet-"

"Wait, what?" Violet Parr asked.

"My name is Violet, and I don't think you're mentally disabled. You don't act mentally disabled."

"Ya, cause I'm not. Don't listen to anything that little doornob says."

"HEY!"

"Anyways, your name is Violet too?"

"Yes."

"Cool! My name's Violet as well, but you can call me Vi!"

"Okay! As I was saying, my name is Violet, and this is my brother Klaus and my sister Sunny."

"Hello." said Klaus.

"Ga!" said Sunny.

"She hasn't really learned to talk yet." Violet explained. "But she means to say 'Hello'!"

"Jack-Jack hasn't learned to talk yet either." Helen said and smiled, and Violet felt a hapiness she hadn't felt for a long, long time."

----------------------------------------

"...so Count Olaf has been following us for quite a while. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted us to leave right now." Violet finished.

"We wouldn't do that, dear." Helen said and stretched her arm across the room to pat VIolet on the shoulder.

She looked scared and moved back. "Whoa! Is there something you haven't told us?"

Helen sighed. "We're supers."

"You are?"

"Yes. I can stretch, Bob has super strength..." and she proceeded to tell the Baudelaires each of their superpowers.

"Wow."

"Intresting."

"Leka!"

Everyone laughed.

---------------------------------------

Violet soon became good friends with Vi, and Sunny and Jack-Jack seemed to be doing well too. Perhaps it was because of the three year age difference, but Klaus and Dash were having trouble.

Besides at meals, and at night (because they had to share a room), when Klaus walked in, Dash walked out. Klaus, feeling hurt, would feel very lonely at times because there was no big sister to talk to instead.

But one day all that changed.

All the kids (except Sunny and Jack-Jack) walked to school together. Well, actually Violet and Vi walked to school together and Klaus and Dash walked one meter away from each other.

One morning, Dash and Klaus ran into Josh, the biggest bully in the school.

"Watch it, kid!" Josh said and gave Dash a rough push. Then, he advanced, getting ready to beat up his prey.

"Hello Mr. Mulish!" Klaus suddenly yelled.

This was what bullies were most afraid of. But Mr. Mulish wasn't really there.

"I'll get you next time, Parr." Josh mumbled and left with the rest of his gang.

"Thanks, big bro." Dash mumbled, from that day on, Dash and Klaus were more than just siblings: they were friends.

* * *

Yes, I know, that was a really, really, REALLY lame way to end that! But I'm really sorry, I promise (and hope) this will be a good story! Please Read and Review! 


	2. Trip to E's

Hi! Sorry for the long wait! Here goes!

* * *

Chapter 2: Trip to E's

"You know, I think we'd better get you some new clothes." Helen said one day. "I meam, Violet can't keep sharing clothes with Vi, Klaus can't keep wearing clothes 5 sizes too small and Sunny can't keep wearing boy clothes."

"You mean we're going to the MALL?" Dash asked and pretended to gag.

"Actually, I have a better idea." Helen said and smiled. Then she whispered something into Bob's ear. He smiled.

They got into the car and drove for 5 minutes...10 minutes...15 minutes...30 minutes...1 hour...

"Are we there yet?" Dash asked the question he had been asking every 5 minutes. No one bothered to answer.

5 minutes later...

"Are we there yet?" No answer.

"5 minutes later...

"Are we there yet?"

"We'll get there when we get there!" Bob said, irritated.

5 minutes later...

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes!"

They got to the gate.

"Appointment?" the guard on the screen said.

"We're old friends."

"Sorry, you can only-OW!"

"Go away dahling! Oh, and get me a cup of coffee, extra sugar!"

_So that's why she's so hyper all the time, _Vi thought.

"Yes, vat do you want?"

Bob pulled down his sunglasses.

"My gawd you're still fat! Come in, come in!"

They drove through the gate and met a short lady with short black hair and large round glasses.

"Is she an elf?" Violet whispered to Klaus.

"No, elves have pointed ears." he whispered back.

"Hello dahlings, long time no see, who are these three?"

"I'm Violet-"

"No dahling, SHE is Violet."

"Well, we BOTH are Violet."

"I'm Klaus. This is Sunny."

"Gika!"

"Violet, Klaus, and Sunny WHO?"

"Baudelaire."

"Have you any powers?"

"Er-no."

"Vell, come in dahlings, come in."

They followed her down the hallway and to the security devices.

"Edna Mode." Two guns shot out. The Parrs were now quite used to this, but the Baudelaires jumped about a foot into the air.

"And guests."

They entered and nice room with comfortable chairs and a coffee table.

"Sit down dahlings, sit down! Now, vat did you come here for besides eeing old Edna?"

"Well, E," Helen started. "You make, er, regular clothes, right?"

"Yes dahling, I do."

"Well, we were hoping you could-"

"Vat, make them some supersuits! Excellent!"

"No, not that! I mean, they haven't even got powers!"

"Yes, well, they'll look fabulous anyways."

"But E-"

"No buts dahling, I won't do it you know!"

"Well, couldn't you also make some normal clothes for them?"

Edna thought for a moment. "Fine. I shall also make some hobo suits."

"You're the best E!"

"Yes, I know dahling, I know."

------------------------------------------

The Parr/Baudelaire family drove back.

"Thanks Helen." Violet said.

"Yeah, thanks." Klaus added.

"Vooloo!" Sunny screamed.

Violet translated. "She means-Sunny, what do you mean 'look the city is in ruins'?" Then she turned. Everyone did.

"I am the Sewage Lord!" a ugly, well, there's only one word to describe it, THING, said.

"Showtime." Mr. Incredible said.

* * *

So was it okay for a long wait? Next chapter something unexpected happens!You can guess what if you want! 


	3. Unexpected Turn

Hi everyone! I am really really really to the power of 100 sorry that this chapter took so long! I'm really busy, and I'm barely catching up with my reviewing! And it summer vacation...I can't imagine what its gonna be like in the school year. Its just I think maybe you guys enjoy reviews more than updates...just my guess...here ya go!

* * *

PS. To Aqua Tiger and Flaming Lion: Really? I'm really sorry...

PPS. I'm sorry that after making everyone wait so long, I present a not-so-great chapter.

Chapter 3: Unexpected Turn

"Stay here, and stay hidden!" Helen said to the Baudelaires.

"Ok."

"Kay."

"Gak!"

The Incredibles headed out and started to fight the Sewage Lord. Violet took Klaus and Sunny to a safe place.

"C'mon, let's go to those trees behind Mr. Lame Name. We probably won't be hurt there."

The Baudelaires stared in awe at the rest of their family. Sewage Lord had a machine that gave him assorted powers whenever he wanted! Violet, Klaus, and Sunny watched as BOOM! he had super strength...BOOM! he could control water, BOOM! he could...

ZZZ! Since the siblings were behind him, a beam of his power device hit the three by accident!

"Whoa!" Klaus said, "What just happened?"

"I dunno. I feel different...more powerful or something..."

"Belia." Sunny said, which meant 'Well, we can't just sit around doing nothing!"

"Good point Sunny." Violet said. "Okay, Sunny, you climb that tree and watch the battle from there, while I try tests on Klaus to see if there is anything wrong with him.

But not much later, the 2 older siblings heard a large BOOM! and turned to see a tree on the ground with Sunny standing beside it!

"What did you do Sunny?" Klaus asked.

"Do you have powers?" Violet asked, but then answered the question herself. "Well, I think we'd all like to know, but we don't have time to think about it now. Maybe it was just a lucky coincidence. Her teeth have always been very strong and sharp. Here Sunny, I'll carry you up a tree to avoid anymore interruptions."

Violet climbed up another tree with Sunny in her arms. She sat up on a branch, and was about to climb down when...

CRACK! and "AHHH!", the branch had broken and Violet was falling. But then Violet seemed to have stopped falling. She was floating...in mid air!

"Oh. My. Gosh." Klaus said. "This is so weird." He took off his glasses to clean. But things were about to get weirder.

BOOM! The tree branch Violet had been sitting on that broke exploded. A startled Klaus stood beside it.

"Klaus! What happened?"

"I...I stared at the branch while I was wiping my glasses, and then it just sorta...exploded!"

"Okay. Its official. I think we have powers." Violet said.

"What're we gonna do?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I guess we better wait till the Parrs get back first!" Violet answered.

The Incredibles came back exhausted.

"Hey. Did we do okay?" Vi asked.

"Actually...we didn't get to see much of it." Violet answered. Klaus started to explain what happened.

"Back to Edna's." Helen said.

"Wait-uh, what? Back to the mad-lady's-I mean, uh, why?" Klaus asked.

"Don't you wanna use your powers for a good use?"

"Uh...I dunno."

"You soon will."

------------------------------------------

"Dahlings! Back so soon?" I think you know who this is.

"Yes, its just that-" Violet started.

"Let me guess dahling! You listened to Edna and decided to come back like she asked, right dahling? Say yes, dahling!"

"Er-sorry, but no."

"Argh! I shall never have ze sight!"

"Uh-"

"Sorry, dahling, Edna is going off topic again. Why did you come?"

"To-to get some supersuits?"

"Oh."

"Our powers are-"

"No, no, before that!"

"To get some supersuits?"

"How mavelous dahling! Tell me, what are your powers?"

By the time they were back in the car, Violet felt like she'd just gone to war. She sighed. Vi patter her arm.

"She does that ALL the time."

"Who's ready for shopping?" Helen asked.

Dash groaned. "NOT shopping!"

"Well, would you rather go to Brock's?" Brock was their next door neighbour, and, according to Dash, 'a big geek'.

Dash gulped. "I'll take the shopping."

* * *

Well, yes, I know it sucked pretty bad, and yet it took so long to post, so I'm really sorry. I probably won't be able to update very soon. Sorry. Thnx for reviewing! 


End file.
